Mikaela
"W-what if the monster can -- GOD It hurts... What if the monster can get inside your head, down to your very soul. Make you do what it -- what she wants... I can still hear her in my head! MAKE IT STOP!" - Aurelious Mikaela Caldine (Formerly known Ava Caldwell) is a powerful Demi-Paradigm created by The Bloody April She has apparently reached out to other soul drives in various ways. To Humans they may perceive her as the devil, however most of the stories about the devil were written about her, by either her disciples or people who were given a "glimpse" of her power and could not handle it. After her true body is restored she splits her power in half creating the alter ego Ava Ai Hannibal with her Soul Drive. She serves as the main antagonist for "The Descendants Saga". She is also the creator of the Quintessent. Personality True Body When in her true body Mikaela is often very quick-witted and playfully sarcastic with a mix of arrogance. Her one-liners serve to annoy opponents or somewhat alleviate the tension her companions feel when fighting for her. Beneath her arrogance tragedy lies an overwhelming love for the world and painting. As stated when talking to Lulu, she occasionally paints scenes of what she has seen across the world. Appearance Vessel Mikaela's Vessel has fair skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with a few braided locks that reach her shoulder blades. Beneath her cloak Mikaela seems to wear what seems to be a tight suit made out of an unknown material which stops just short of her chin. The sleeves of the suit completely envelop her arms and hand, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Around her legs she wears black fatigues and black combat boots. Throughout every single one of her appearances Mikaela was seen with a different hair style. * In Chapter I, "The Devil walks with man." Mikaela was shown with short, messy, golden hair. At the back her hair broke into many braided locks. * In Chapter VIII "The Wolf and Me." she was shown with her hair in a french braid * In Chapter X "Some people are Mean because they don't get love." she was shown with short, layered hair which curved around her jaw and a single braided lock on the right side of her head. * In Chapter XI "Some people are just mean." She was shown with a thick side braid. * In Chapter XII, "Some people don't have a choice." when back in the present she was shown with her hair tied in a messy bun. She told Sammiah that Lulu did it to her. True Body In her true body she has black silky hair and light green eyes which she usually keeps closed. She dresses in a somewhat goth fashion. History Reincarnation Ava Caldwell was born July 24th with no memory or idea of her true identity in 1901. She was born rather troubled parents who had not cared for her. For years she faced their cruelty, embracing it as a form of "love." After growing enraged one day she decided enough was enough and slaughtered her parents, her cousins, anyone related to her for letting them brutalize her for as long as they did. When the authorities found out who was responsible for this mass murder they confronted her but could not find any evidence on the matter. At the age of 27, she was finally caught and tied to their murders. She skipped trial and instead was decided to be executed immediately. Her captors however had other plans, they were paid off by the remainder of her family and she was handed over to them. They were determined to make her suffer a fate worse than death. She was beaten and bruised then finally her aunt, who had awakened her soul drive, used it on Mikaela. The Soul Drive left her paralyzed and in a state of intense pain after which they shoved her into a hole in their house as they were expanding the size of their estate. She watched as her aunt enclosed her in the wall, brick by brick. She was buried alive. When she had finally died, her memories were restored with flashes of The Burning Abyss and the tortures she had conducted there. The Prophecy Once the beating of her heart fades and the light of her eyes faded with the darkness of the prison she was trapped in. She will be enslaved again for her sins. When she has done her time and served her sentence she will return, dressed in new clothes sick of phantoms. It is then that the world will be thrust into the end of eras. She will break her bonds and march across the world, eradicating the light with an army of bloodied souls and a wolf as black as night. The wolf will devour countless souls against it's very own will and yearn for eradication. '' ''And at the pinnacle of her transcendence the world will know how they had wronged her. The universe will know when she walks and scorches the ground in lime flames. Once all is said and done, the battleground will be scorched, buildings will topple and bodies of loved ones will litter the ashes. After the decisive battle there will be one final battle. Light against Dark. If light should prevail, she will be cast back to the abyss. Should the dark triumph, all things will fade to black. Abilities Personal Powers Genius Level Intellect - Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Mikaela is her tremendous intellect. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of nearly every country in the world. She is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the existence of the other paradigms and how Soul Drives and Soul Hosts correlate. She had even managed to liberate six Soul Drives without the Witch-Hunters, who are usually aware of any nixus based distortions, taking notice of it. For over 1000 years, she had been engaging in experiments involving unique manipulations of Nixus, including experiments involving the liberation of Soul Drives, something which had never been done before. * Master Manipulator, Strategist & Tactician - Mikaela is a very crafty and a cunning woman. She can deceive and manipulate others around herself in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, she convinced every Soul Drive around herself that she was a kind-hearted woman with the best intentions for her kind while performing horrific actions. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. She can formulate well thought out plans hundreds of steps ahead of others, some of which have a long term in mind. Her most well-known plan spans over thousands of years, a great accomplishment which involved moving people around like pieces on a chessboard and making sure they played the role she had planned out for them, even sacrificing them when the need arises. She has been shown adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying a Quintessent to eliminate a specific enemy. Despite viewing her power as godly and far beyond others, Mikaela is highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on herself so as to leave no blind spots on the off chance that someone does get the better of her. Siren Song - Mikaela has the ability to appeal to the soul of an opponent by singing. All who hear the song begin to become compelled to do whatever Mikaela asks. Though the body can resist the song, the soul cannot. As a result she can separate the soul from the body. This is exceptionally dangerous for Soul Hosts since she can turn their Soul Drive against them. The Flames of the Abyss - Mikaela has the ability to control the flames of the abyss, as stated by Mikaela this power has the ability to consume, burn and destroy anything in existence. The range extends from life force, energy to even the Soul. As shown by Mikaela, if the soul gets burned by the flame the damage is irreparably done to the body. The Almighty Sammiah explained that the reason why Mikaela is so strong and so powerful is due to the fact that her power allows her to "Do whatever she wants and take whatever she wants." But that is not entirely true. While her power is strong she only gets stronger the more powers she steals. The abilities and techniques she steal from one person she can willingly pass on to another making all Quintessents significantly stronger than they would be normally. Power Stealing - Mikaela has the power to steal another soul drive's power away from them and keep it to herself, allowing her to utilize their power as if it was her own own. Soul Distribution - Mikaela also has the power to distribute her powers to other Soul Drives, this makes it particularly difficult to beat her army as they are heavily powered up by Mikaela herself. Relationships * Lulu L. Lachlan and Mikaela Caldine (Close Friends/Allies) * Mikaela and Sammiah (Allies/Friends) * Mikaela Caldwell and Viola S. Lockwood (Mortal Enemies) Trivia * Despite being born in 1901, Mikaela has lived thousands of years. While she is biologically 27, she is chronologically over four thousand years old, always making sure she avoids the space in time between 1900-1929. * It was revealed that Mikaela is a direct descendant of The Bloody April. Created specifically to serve as the herald. As such all the power that Mikaela has she was born with. Category:Quintessent Category:Soul Drive Category:Antagonist